Miss Lucifuge's Dragon Butler
by AzraelVoorhees
Summary: Issei Hyoudou, a handicapped child, receives a visit from a mysterious man... only to be under the service of a lovely woman. Follow us as we visit this world, where a certain someone is no longer the servant, and our favorite brown-haired protagonist enters the servitude of someone else.
1. The Monotonous White

**Hey everybody, Azrael Voorhees here, and I'll be changing my username soon enough. It'll mostly be related to DC (probably Black Flash, Eobard Thawne, 935-related, I honestly don't know...). So, that aside, let me breakdown the story to those who did not check out my second version of the "What if" compilation:**

 **1\. As expected, this is mainly Issei x Grayfia. Also, I will NOT be pairing him with anyone from the ORC nor the Student Council, ESPECIALLY from the ORC. Why? There's too many options in the buffet of women, and to get anime sloppy seconds, Miss Grey and Jail Bait? A waste of potential, so to say.**

 **2\. The Sacred Gear is a dragon, but I will mention the dragon in a future chapter (hint: not Ddraig, Albion, Vitra/Vritra, howsoever he's called, Tiamat, Ophis, Great Red... I'm sure you all get it, because I'll be introducing this dragon as an Original Sacred Gear (so to say, because the character rights go to their respective mythology)).**

 **3\. This is my tribute of sorts to Paynis for making Crippled, YagamiNguyen for making Soundless Knight and Dakkaboy123 for giving me the idea of an Issei x Grayfia fic (hell, maybe I'll do an Issei x Serafall fic in the future!).**

 **One last thing: The following story is a- you know what? Fuck it, DxD belongs to Ichei Ishibumi, and the story name is a big ol' parody of Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid, simple as that. Let's begin.**

 **[Sacred Gear speaking]**

 **{Sacred Gear communicating through mental link}**

Narration

'Thoughts'

 ** _Time, place, etc._**

"Dialogue"

Emphasis

 _Lyrics, verses, poems, etc._

* * *

 _ **September 13th, 2005**_

 _When I was a young boy_

 _My father took me into the city_

 _To see a marching band..._

Hospitals were already depressing due to the lack of color, despite the fact that the walls were white. White, being a color that was the merging of the emotional spectrum. Surprisingly, black is a bit more alluring, mysterious to be precise. As for the song, I'm surprised at the coincidence, for more reasons than one. The first is the fact that I lost my father before I reached the age of three, leaving me without any memories of seeing him. Mother a hard-working woman who gave herself no time for fun. I don't really blame her, a shift and a half to make sure we were alright. As if I didn't notice how she would find a way to keep us where we were. How she gave up her personal entertainment to make sure I was happy, despite my condition. Not the one that lead him to the hospital, but rather, the one detected at birth.

This condition I have is simple: I can't walk, simple as that. The only advantage was the fact that I did not need a seat, because I brought my own. Not much done about it, except Irina, who liked sitting on my lap as we would slowly go around on it. Even though I was simply employed as the horse so to say, I was happy, for I had a friend. That is, until she moved away. Time passed by, until the second reason why the song was a coincidence to me: the condition that put me in the hospital. Time ago, I had passed out, and awoken in the hospital. Turns out, I was diagnosed with leukemia. To make matters worse, or better, depending on how you viewed things, it was already too late. There was already an estimate on how long it would be until I passed away. Even if it had been detected on time, with what resources would we have been able to complete the treatment?

10 years old, too smart considering the average child of my age. Yet here I am, waiting for everything to end, among needles and tubes. I can guarantee that my mother gave it her all to try and help me. Medicine, prayers, everything. As I feel my eyes slowly closing, I smiled, without regrets. It is as Marx said, 'last words are for fools who haven't said enough'.

* * *

Midori Hyoudou was out of ideas, and there was no sugarcoating it. Her son, the only member of her family left without counting her parents and her two siblings, was on the brink of death, one he had slowly neared the past few weeks. Conventional medicine was useless, and endless prayers to the Shinto gods, and also the Catholic and Christian gods were as useful as talking to a wall. She had lost all hope, as she sat in the empty hallway of the hospital Issei was in. That is, until an imposing man of 6 feet and 4 inches in height with a muscular build arrived. Hair similar to that of purple wine, an attire consisting of a black tank top and matching jeans and boots, he sat beside her.

"What's the occasion?" she asked, looking at him.

"Going to a party, so to say," he answered, looking back at her.

"Funerals don't count as parties."

"Then why do marriages count as such? As for death-related festivities, you clearly haven't visited Mexico, Miss."

"Still doesn't explain the getup."

"Figured I'd kill two birds with one stone: there's always death within a trip to the hospital, and weddings are funerals with cake. Enough about me, let's talk about you. Who's within Death's grasp that has you worried?"

"My son," she simply answered.

"Only member left of your family?"

"How did you know?"

"Seen enough cases through these years. Mind if I pay him a visit?" he asked.

"Walk right in," she answered, opening the door for him. He quickly entered, before sitting beside Issei.

"Hello, brat. I don't really expect you to answer, but given the circumstances, I do suppose a proper funeral is in order..." he said, getting up and looking at him. However, he felt an odd source of power within him. Something mystical, dragon-based to be precise. His ability to detect dragons was one that had yet to fail him, and it would be a pity for a child with an unknown dragon-related power to die so early. Smiling, he pulled out a sheet of paper with a seal on it, before leaving the room. As he handed the sheet to Midori, he said:

"Go home right now and Use this sheet of paper by saying what you wish most. You've nothing to lose, trust me."

"Thank you, sir, she said, looking at him."

"Please, call me Tannin."

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think? I plan on keeping the selected dragon as a surprise, although including Tannin was quite interesting. Anyways, the only woman for Issei (for now) is Grayfia, as you read above. Anything to say, PM or comment, constructive criticism accepted, and if you flame, I'll roast you. Until then, see you next time.**


	2. Deals and Devils

**Ok, I thank you all for the positive reviews, I'm trying to get into the rhythm of constant work (hope it can also work for university), because my main enemies are laziness and being easily distracted. Anyways, I think my only women for Issei's harem are Grayfia and possibly Tiamat. I think I'll cross that bridge when it arrives. On with the story...**

* * *

Eira Lucifuge, a woman of an age of centuries, if not, at least a millennium. Silver hair, a well-developed body, and dressed in a crimson dress with matching lipstick. She had centuries upon centuries of knowledge through experience. This had lead her to rational decisions that helped her survive the Great War, find a decent man and thrive as part of the 34 remaining pillars. She was ready for whatever client she would deal with this time. At least, that is what she thought.

Across her sat a brown-haired woman in a business attire that consisted on a black blazer, a matching skirt and heels, and a gray shirt beneath the blazer. This woman, who so happened to be Midori Hyoudou, had a serious expression on her face, for it seemed as if the two were in a silent standoff, waiting to see which of the two spoke first. Deciding to get the deal going, Eira began.

"Tannin has informed me that you wished to make a deal," she said, opening a folder containing Issei's information. "Leukemia, half of his body rendered useless, what is there to offer, and what is it that you seek?"

"That is what I should be asking you, Eira Lucifuge," Midori answered, looking at Eira dead in the eye. Hagglers, cheapskates and charlatans had prepared her for whatever tricks the devil in front of her would use, if she used any.

"A deal concerning your son. It says here that you wish for my help saving your son from the terminal disease he has."

"Indeed. I do know, that this comes with a price. The question is, what is the price?"

"His servitude, nothing more."

"I also know that he has a powerful, new Sacred Gear. Such an item is of an undetermined but welcome value, due to the mere fact that it is dragon-related."

"Where are you going with this?" Eira asked. She had not expected such negotiation skills from an average human.

"What I am saying is that I want a better offer. If you do not wish to seal the deal, I can go with the Fallen or the Shinto, maybe even the Angels."

"Even though your son is dying?"

"Eight days are more than enough for me someone willing to make a deal. Azazel would say yes without a doubt due to his newfound interest in Sacred Gears, meaning another Dragon for the Fallen. The Shinto has rights over the child, a quick trip to Kyoto would be more than enough. As for the Angels, Uriel did say that Heaven needed a Dragon..." 'Someone has taken the time to investigate. The question is, how could she know all of this? Not even the Maou know this much about the leaders of the other factions...' she thought, before asking.

"*Sigh* What is it that you seek?"

"Aside from the cure, I want a wheelchair for my son. It must be light and resistant. Light for easier movement and resistant in case he is under attack."

"We can enhance his wheelchair with magic..." 'I think I know where she is going with this.'

"Second, I want him to receive the best education there can be, until he finishes university. After all, he cannot live off the Sacred Gear forever..." Midori said, looking at Eira dead in the eye.

"We can arrange that."

"Third, make my house resistant against attacks from the supernatural, also protected from undesired teleportations."

'At this rate, I might as well be paying for their health insurance...'

"Last but not least, cover the health insurance for my son and I. That, and I also want the permission to visit my son whenever I find it appropriate."

"Let's not get carried away, Midori..."

"I am not carried away. As I mentioned a while earlier, how much wouldn't you pay for this new Sacred Gear? People fight for these users, and they can also be treated as valuable players as if it were sports. How about you check his power level before making a choice?" A seal appeared on the ground, teleporting Eira.

* * *

Appearing in the Kuoh Hospital, Eira went to the front desk, seeing a woman in her thirties. Modest assets, white nurse outfit, blue eyes and pink hair. This woman was none other than Aki Yamamoto, a proud mother and wife.

"Excuse me, I am here to see Issei Hyoudou," Eira said.

"Third floor, room fifty- Katase, please behave," the nurse said, sighing as she observed a girl that looked like a younger version of herself that was running down the hall.

"What room did you say he was in?"

"Room 52." With this said, Eira made her way to the stairs, eventually reaching the third floor. Near the end of the hall she found Issei's room. She entered and stood beside him, watching how he was slowly breathing, accompanied by the slow beeping of the heart monitor.

"Very well then, Issei Hyoudou, time to measure your worth," she said, pulling out a set of Evil Pieces, King piece missing along with a Rook and a Bishop. She then placed the pieces she had on Issei's chest, watching how the eight pawn pieces began to glow white.

"It seems to be that Tannin's theory is correct. Now, what power could you be harnessing, child?" she asked, before she began to take into consideration what Midori said. Eight pawns were a hefty price in any faction. For starters, the dragon's loyalty. Angels could earn it due to the fact that they were known for always saying the truth and were kind. A good faction, if you excluded the church-related incidents. The Fallen, aside from earning a second dragon, would earn a powerful asset under Azazel's command. As for the Shinto, they already had the Trinity, without counting the exceptional cases the Youkai provided.

This was a hefty deal, and as the saying goes, 'in investing, what is comfortable is rarely profitable'. Also, did she want to be seen as someone stingy while someone else rallied Issei to their side? This taken into account, she began her chant:

"Issei Hyoudou, you who has fallen,

soon you shall see the dawn.

Rise from the departing, young one,

Live and become my pawn!"

The eight pieces were slowly absorbed into his chest, and he slowly woke up.

"Mmh, why am I not tired?" he asked, before seeing the woman in the room.

"Because you are now a Devil, Issei, and I the head of the household you now serve," Eira said, with a smile as she demonstrated her wings. This caused Issei to panic, his heartbeat increasing along with the heart monitor's beeping frequency.

"I will teleport your mother here so she can explain what will happen from now on," she said, before leaving, returning with Midori a short while later.

"Issei, we need to talk..." Midori said.

'Out of the frying pan and into the fire...' Issei thought, sighing before he began to pay attention to his mother.

* * *

 **"In investing, what is comfortable is rarely profitable."**

 **\- Robert Arnott**

 **Alright, I'm heading from Tijuana to Puerto Vallarta on the 19th, returning the 26th. I'll probably bring the next chapter at the end of this month or the beginning of the next one. That aside, any suggestions or opinions, please review. Questions about the story, PM me, and I'm having a difficult time with the harem (and no, no Ophis for now). And now, a goofy skit.**

* * *

 **Long ago in a distant land, I, Riser, the third son of the Phenex clan,**

 **unleashed an unspeakable evil by making a peerage/harem and including my sister in it!**

 **But a foolish Dragon warrior wielding a powerful Sacred Gear stepped forth to oppose me.**

 **Before the final blow was struck, I tore open a portal in time,**

 **and flung him into the future where my perversion is law.**

 **Now the fool seeks to return to the past and undo the future that is Riser!**


	3. Introductions

**Alright, maggots... let's answer some questions.**

 **CreuseryAsmo: Yes, he is bound to a wheelchair. It is hinted that he was forced to use one, but since he's getting into a rough game, he needs better equipment. He loses the wheelchair, he loses his mobility (so to say).**

 **Awayuki: Interesting, but I already have a dragon. Trust me, he/she is not a disappointment.**

 **IVapeForJesus: There is no such healing magic he can access at the moment, at least not now...**

 **skyartracer, Xperior: Thanks, another one is on the way.**

 **PlasmaDragon312: *Cough cough* Tannin, the seal...**

 **That aside, this chapter will clear the air a bit, probably upping this to 2k. Is that a fine amount of words for weekly updates if I manage to make time aside from university?**

* * *

 ** _Lucifuge Manor_**

"Good evening, I am Eira Lucifuge, head of the Lucifuge Clan," Eira said, looking at Issei, who was currently in a suit. Said suit consisted on a black suit jacket, matching pants, shoes, socks and tie. As for his shirt, it was a white dress shirt.

"Good evening, Miss Lucifuge. My question is the following: why am I here in a suit?" he asked, looking at her.

"I will let a fellow servant help you out. In the meantime, I will fetch your master," she said, before leaving the room. A short while later, a man walked in. This man had a pistol on the side of his belt in a leather holster, along with several robes reminiscent of the age of pirates. His hair was pitch black, with a small beard to adorn his face, dark blue eyes and a small scar on his eyebrow to finish it off.

"Hmm, I expected a man, but I only see half," the newcomer said, laughing a bit.

"Those jokes have gotten quite stale," Issei answered. "My name is Issei Hyoudou," he said, smiling softly as he extended his hand.

"Given how calm you are, I assume someone broke the situation to you, at least part of it. Edward Teach, descendant of Blackbeard," Edward said, shaking Issei's hand.

"Devils, pirates, what's next?"

"Angels, Fallen Angels, Youkai, and many other things. Being honest, I wasn't as calm as you were when I got here years ago," the man said.

"I see. Apparently, I am a Pawn. What piece would you be? I don't really get it."

"Were you told about the war?"

"The war, and tidbits about the Devil society. In an inconvenient manner, I know nothing of these pieces. Then again, I was in the hospital just a few minutes ago and had barely awoken, so yeah..."

"Well, the Devils needed to rebuild, and they would require the help of non-Devils via reincarnation. Each individual is equal to a certain piece and a certain amount. The Pawn is the weakest, yet can also be one of the strongest with Promotion, like in Chess."

"Chess? Just tell me the perks of each class, I know enough of the game," Issei said, smiling.

"Then perhaps Sona might find a formidable opponent and suitor."

"A bit too young," he said, before the two began to laugh.

"Anyways, the Rook earns insane offense and defense at the expense of speed. Knights are the opposite, sacrificing offense and defense for speed. Bishops are glass cannons, packing insane magical skills in exchange for defense. The Queen is the second strongest piece, having the perks of Knights, Rooks and Bishops. Finally, the King is a High Class or Ultimate Class devil strong enough to have a peerage."

"That only leaves the piece you are pending."

"Oh, I am the Reverse Knight, as some would call me. Yes, I am a formidable swordsman, but I am known for focusing on firearms. However, in an ironic way to be speedy, I am a marksman, preferring efficiency."

"Why waste two bullets when you only need one?"

"Exactly. That, however, does not mean I am pathetic in close combat, for some say I could be as fearsome as my ancestor."

"Forty cannon ship, owner of the sea for two years before his demise."

"Indeed, fought like a devil and dressed like a man. Speaking of devils, here's some pointers when you meet our master. There is no reason to be hostile, for she is a kindhearted person, despite how she might act at times. You must address her as 'Master' when being with the higher-ups, for the sake of professionalism. Trust me, I'm not fond of calling her 'Master' in these cases," Ed ended.

"Any other pointers?"

"That you will need for the time being? No." And so, the two began to talk about minor things: life before becoming Devils, hobbies and interests. A few minutes later, Eira returned, a smile on her face.

"Edward, you may leave, we must let the newly reincarnated Devil meet his master," she said, before Edward left, followed by Eira. Time later, a woman entered. Said woman was wearing a blue dress, with matching heels. With gray hair that barely reached her shoulders. Blue eyes, filled with love yet coldness. Red lipstick adorning her lips, and no signs of emotion.

"I have been informed that you are my new servant," she said, looking at him.

"So it happens to be, Miss..." Issei said, expecting an answer.

"Grayfia Lucifuge, but Grayfia when we are not near the higher-ups, Issei Hyoudou," Grayfia said, before taking a seat. "I see you have met my mother," she said, stoic expression still on her face.

"Yes, I guess..." he said, slightly nervous.

"Are you nervous due to the fact that you think you will make a mistake? There is no need to be walking on eggshells," she said.

"Haha, very funny..." Issei commented.

"Unintended irony aside, I am sure that Edward also told you the basics of serving me," she said, bringing out a folder out of thin air via magic.

"Yes, but my question is: Why am I in a suit?"

"You are my personal servant. Aside from being my Pawn, you are a butler."

"Yippee..." Issei said, with enough sarcasm that made his lack of enthusiasm evident.

"No need for the lack of joy, it will be fun. Well, at least for me," she said, smiling softly. "Do you require assistance?" she asked, going over to him.

"Yes please, I am still a bit tired from the reincarnation," he answered, being taken down the halls and seeing several servants and interesting characters. Then, he was in an ample bedroom, only to be levitated and put in bed. In what seemed like the blink of an eye, he was in a standard sleepwear, consisting on a shirt and pajama pants.

"Apparently, your lessons will begin tomorrow, and you will also be tutored in the subjects the average child and beyond learn," Grayfia said, smiling as she ran a hand through her hair.

"All for intelligence, I suppose," Issei said, covering himself with a blanket.

"Yes, and to develop your unknown powers."

"I think I might take a liking to the Underworld," Issei said.

"I do hope so, my Pawn," she said, watching how he fell asleep. Before leaving the room, she kissed his forehead, and smiled.

'I do hope you enjoy it here. After all, you are quite interesting, Issei,' Grayfia thought to herself.

* * *

 **Ok, I feel like I didn't do much justice for Grayfia, which is why (in a loving way) I want your suggestions, pointers and whatnot for the chapter as a whole. Also, here's Grayfia's peerage:**

 **King: Grayfia Lucifuge, "The Traitor"**

 **Queen: Error 404, General Not Found**

 **Bishop: Visiting Your Mother**

 **Bishop: Blank**

 **Knight: Edward Teach, "Son of Blackbeard", "Blackbeard Jr.", "Blackbeard's Revenge"**

 **Knight: Playing Ball**

 **Rook: Feeding Misha**

 **Rook: ...**

 **Pawn: Issei Hyoudou, Host of (Unknown)**

 **And now, a profile of Blackbeard, followed by a MEEM.**

* * *

"One shot, one kill."

MEET: Edward "Blackbeard" Teach

Interviewer: So, you were named like your father?

Edward: Yes, yes I was.

Interviewer: What is your role in your peerage?

Edward: Specialist, a Marksman being my bread and butter. Good job, lad, because as long as there's two people on the planet, someone is going to want someone dead.

Interviewer: Describe your personality.

Edward: It depends on my mission. I can be calm, or having a good time. Kind of rare seeing me angry, with rum, women and guns.

Interviewer: What about the last one? What is your equipment?

Edward: Well, a Rook's got Misha, a Bishop stealth, but me? That's an interesting question. The standard front-line equipment are six pistols and a dagger. Two for strength, two for distance and two for speed. When I go against fellow Knights, I've got my dual swords, passed down by my father.

Interviewer: None of those are marksman weapons.

Edward: *Laughs* While I do enjoy my fair share of combat on the battlefield alongside the Rooks and Knights, I'm more of a calm, collected man. One shot, one kill, thanks to my faithful sniper rifle.

Interviewer: Give your weapons names.

Edward: Well, I'd name the twin Desert Eagles "Ebony and Ivory", the M1911s "Mustang and Sally", and the Five-Sevens "Ultra and Violet". I've got nothing for the other weapons.

Interviewer: Well, I guess that sums it up. It was nice having you here, Edward.

Edward: The honor is all mine, ma'am.

* * *

MEEM

"Issei, what do you want?" Grayfia asked, as she stood in the car in a drive-thru.

"I'll have 2 Number 9's, a Number 9 Large, a Number 6 extra dip, a Number 7, two Number 45's, one with cheese, and a Large soda."


	4. The Next Day

**Sup, maggots? Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. The thing is, I'm entering university next week, so I'm going to have to stop being lazy in order to get good grades and keep on updating. Surprisingly, there are still no complaints concerning Grayfia, so let's get down to business:**

 **Zesterios: Did you get them all?**

 **Plasma: Yep, you got it right.**

 **fordkdn: Glad you understood.**

 **Xperior: You picked the wrong house, fool. Also trying to raise the bar to 2k per week.**

 **Phantomsoul2015: Yes, yes they are (mostly).**

 **Guest: Ahahahahaha... GTA reference smokin' hot in a few chapters.**

 **randomman626, RSK: Give me my MEEMS.**

 **Final thing: I'll be doing minor edits to avoid plotholes and whatnot. Also, from here on out, my username will be Black Flash, in case you wonder why "Azrael Voorhees" vanished.**

* * *

The next day had arrived rather quickly for Issei, much faster than expected. Getting up, and getting into his wheelchair to get a fresh set of clothes, which were courtesy of the Lucifuge maids, only to head to the shower. He smiled as he saw the bathroom, paying more attention to the shower. Turns out, there was a bench made of the same material as the bathroom in an overall sense, marble to be precise.

 _'They thought about everything,'_ Issei thought, before stripping himself and entering the shower. The water raining on him as he began to think about the array of possibilities his new Devil capabilities would bring him was comforting, as comforting as the warm stone bench. He took the bother of reading about Devil physiology, seeing how they could be more active at night but their main weakness were holy items. As with any other resurrection known, his abilities were increased, excellent since his arms wouldn't be so strained with the lowered weight the wheelchair provided and also useful for the longer trajectories.

However, there was one question that had not been answered: what was his Sacred Gear? He had heard from the man who had taken a liking to his mother that it had to do with a Dragon, so he began to think. Ddraig had not awaken yet, and Albion was in the hands of a battle freak who went by the name of Vali. As for Vritra, he was located near Kuoh. What also got him thinking was how he knew this when no one had told him, the only hint being that his gear was dragon-related.

That aside, and having finished his shower, he proceeded to exit the shower and dry himself, before dressing up. A black suit which was the same as the one he had worn yesterday, he sighed as this was an interesting variable, leading to an array of unknown possibilities. Going down the halls, he reached the dining room made for servants, seeing a woman he had not seen yesterday. 7 feet tall (2.13 m.), a bulky frame, and a look that struck fear in those who opposed her. Dark brown hair that went of a mid-back length and gray-blue eyes were her main features. As for her attire, it consisted on cargo pants, a sweater and a fur coat.

"Are you the new member of Grayfia's peerage, сука?" she asked, not minding the fact that he could easily understand every language as a bonus of being a Devil.

"Y-yes, Miss-" Issei said, fear within him, only to be cut off by the woman.

"Sasha Reznov, Grayfia's second Rook," she said, extending her hand to shake Issei's, which he shook. The strength this woman had, he could feel it in the handshake.

"P-pleasure, Miss Sasha," he said, the fear slowly fading away as he was more concerned for the fact that his hand was nearly broken.

"Get moving, breakfast is almost ready," she said, as she pointed at a door which was across them. He left the room, being in a dining room where Grayfia, along with Edward, stood.

"I see you have met Sasha," Grayfia said, smiling softly as he looked at Issei, who was trying to reduce the pain on his hand. This made Edward laugh, followed by Grayfia, who was giggling before the two stopped.

"I am glad you noticed..." Issei said, before two maids entered the room, serving what Sasha made. The meal consisted on blinis (the Russian equivalent of pancakes) with omelettes with the eggs sunny side up, said 'omelettes' being accompanied with the Russian equivalent of sausage (kolbasa), tomato and bell peppers.

"Eat up, today is a big day," Sasha said, smiling as she took a seat on Grayfia's side, with Edward being on the opposite end of the table, besides Issei. Issei looked every now and then at Sasha, his curiosity increasing as he looked at her a bit more, wondering about her backstory, and how she became a servant to Grayfia. A while later, he had finished his meal, he went to wash his dishes. While he did so, Eira walked in, before speaking to him:

"Issei, once you have finished, I want you to follow me," she said, waiting for him before the two left. They went down the halls until reaching a room of a considerable size that had an array of items and mannequins.

"I assume all of this is here in order to aid me in my training?" he asked, putting on a pair of white gloves that were on a table.

"Indeed, Issei. The first step, however is cooking," she said, walking over to a table with an array of ingredients. "As you may have noticed, there are several ingredients on the table. I want you to prepare the three meals which happen to have their recipes on the table," she said. "You may begin," she ended, taking a seat before he began to prepare said meals. A short while later lead to our protagonist setting his results on three separate plates, one for each entry. Eira grabbed a small spoon, tasting each entry.

"Marvelous, you are a quick learner. You may take the day off, but give this book a read," she said, before leaving the room. Issei looked at the book she had given him, which was titled 'Gesualdo's Selection: From Simple to Etiquette'.

 _'Hmm, curious...'_ Issei thought, before he left the training room, only to head to his room. Things, however, were not in his favor, for a man in a suit crashed into him.

"Child, you nearly ruined my suit," the man said, looking at him. A red fedora, along with a matching pinstripe suit and red dress shoes, with a white dress shirt and a red tie completing his look.

"I am sorry, Mister-"

"Enough pleasantries, I am off to visit someone," he said in an odd accent, vanishing in a colorless light. Alone in the hallway once more, Issei sighed and went to his room, changing into a comfortable set of clothes before heading to the bookshelf and grabbing a book called "". Several hours and books later, he was in bed once more, reading an array of quotes of different topics: emotions, concepts such as peace and war, society, etc. The sources were also an interesting mix, for it went from philosophers to modern songs. One, however, caught his eye, for it could be applied in many war-based cases:

 _'In a foreign field he lay_

 _Lonely soldier, unknown grave_

 _On his dying words he prays_

 _Tell the world of Paschendale'_

The Third Battle of Ypres, which took place in Passendale, Belgium, was one of the bloodiest battles in human history. The closest estimation of casualties are 260,000 on each side, leading to 0.52 million in only three months. To have taken place in a village of only 2,928 people, it is atrocious. In the end, it was forgotten until Iwo Jima, then an array of wars and battles that continue to this day. It is as said, _'A single_ _death is a tragedy; a million deaths is a statistic.'_

After setting the book aside, Issei slowly fell asleep, letting Morpheus transport him to the realm of dreams, which is shaped according to each person, for they all have their own realms. This realm, however, was odd. Pyramids made of gray stone that were located in jungles. Weather that was considerably hotter than Japan's, although he was not complaining. All of a sudden, a large, feathered serpent flew in, slowly stopping in front of him. Green feathers, accompanied by a yellow, feathered underbelly, and red feathers that ran down his spine. As for his head, it had a mane of red, orange and yellow feathers, the tail also having red, orange and yellow feathers.

"Ah, so you are my host? An unexpected but welcome surprise," the feathered serpent said.

"I assume you are Quetzalcoatl, the god of many things?" Issei asked.

"The god of wisdom, wind, creation, dawn, merchants, arts, crafts, and knowledge. Do you know the difference between the first and last term, child?" Quetzalcoatl asked.

"Knowledge consists on facts, while wisdom is being able to tell which facts will be beneficial for our lives, such as what to do under certain situations," Issei answered.

"Excellent, my child. Now, what item should we use to employ the Sacred Gear? Hmm, gauntlet is already taken, the wings also, swords have always been overused, spears were what killed Jesus, what do you suggest, child?" he asked, looking into Issei's eyes.

"Hmm, how about eyes?" Issei asked, smirking.

The god of wisdom began to think, wondering how his first host would look like. Satisfied at the outcome, he smiled.

"Very well then, eyes it is. When you wake up, go to your master, for we will talk to her. I have observed enough to know what we have and what we will need in order to make you strong. Right now, you have access to swordsmanship, hand-to-hand combat, strategies for leadership on the battlefield and also devil skills, without forgetting magic. I will explain what we lack tomorrow, along with what we can provide you, Issei. For now, enjoy your slumber, for tomorrow is the true big day," Quetzalcoatl said smirking.

"Yes, partner," Issei said, before the feathered serpent flew into the air and vanished.

'He is for a big surprise indeed,' Quetzalcoatl thought, as he flew in the air.

* * *

 ** _'In a foreign field he lay_**

 ** _Lonely soldier, unknown grave_**

 ** _On his dying words he prays_**

 ** _Tell the world of Paschendale'_**

 **\- Iron Maiden, Paschendale**

 ** _'A single_ _death is a tragedy; a million deaths is a statistic.'_**

 **\- Joseph Stalin**

 **Alrighty then, that's it for the story part. Thanks for checking it out, R &R (No, not Red and Ribbon to bring the Army...). Anyways, Meeting Grayfia and MEEM.**

* * *

Interviewer: What do you think of Grayfia?

Sasha: Of the things I saw on the Russian battlefield, nothing can stand up to the horror she strikes into her opponents... I heard of how she decimated a group of Fallen Angels without the use of her iconic ice magic.

Issei: No complaints so far.

"The General": I am of the few that do not fear facing her, but then again, what reason do I have to face her? I know I am quite strong, but it would only be a matter of time before I fell if we were on opposite sides. Dressed in her blue dress, walking into a room and leaving said room a short while later, freezing everyone before they even have a chance to counterattack. She has a warm personality, but in combat, I've yet to see something colder than her.

* * *

Issei looked up at Grayfia, who was looking at him normally. He hung on for dear life on the edge, fear in his eyes.

"Master, help me!"

With a sinister smile, Grayfia held his hands, leaning in and kissing him before saying:

"Long live the king." She then let go of him, watching him fall.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"NO!" Blackbeard exclaimed, looking at Issei as he fell.

"I honestly don't know what to say about this," Eira said, looking at them.


	5. Miss Lucifuge's Pawn's Beating

**Hey everybody, Azrael Voorhees here, and I know it's been a while. A few months away from a year. So, now that I'm back with this fic, I want to know if we should have a Discord. I know it may seem odd, but we could get one going, but that aside, let's check the peerage progress (War-based theme):**

 **King: Grayfia, Slayer of the Great War (Devil, Female)**

 **Queen: ? (Demonic, Male)**

 **Knight 1: Edward Teach, Son of Blackbeard and Survivor of the Pirate Wars (English, Male)**

 **Knight 2: ? (American/Irish, Female)**

 **Rook 1: Sasha Reznov, Red Huntress of the Russian Civil War (Russian, Female)**

 **Rook 2: ? (Scottish, Female)**

 **Bishop 1: ? (American, Male)**

 **Bishop 2: ? (French, Male)**

 **Pawn: Issei Hyoudou, Host of Quetzalcoatl (Japanese, Male)**

 **Those are my characters for now, I'll slowly introduce them. As a matter of fact, I'll introduce you all to Olivia and Desmond, the latter taking Asia's slot (nice girl, but I've yet to see a male who uses Twilight Healing, I'll explain in the story). One final point: I could really use some ideas for the first Slice of Life chapter involving Issei and Grayfia, and without further ado, let's go!**

* * *

 ** _Lucifuge Household, Lilith, Underworld_**

 ** _A month and a half before Issei must return to school_**

"Grayfia, where are going?" Issei asks, as his master is slowly helping him get around the mansion by helping him with his wheelchair. Despite the fact that be protested against this, he simply couldn't go against his master, for he found out that she could be... very persuasive.

"We, are going to begin your training. In order to develop your powers and help you on your way to become a High-Class Devil, you must be trained, as well as doing other deeds that are common for us," she answers, stopping in front of a door, only to open it. The two entered, only to see that it was a training room with an array of weapons on the walls of several eras and several different civilizations. In the middle of it stood an imposing woman, though not as tall as Sasha. Six foot 4 (almost 2 meters tall), a curvy but muscular build, orange hair, green eyes, and dressed in a black corset, green/black plaid skirt, and a pair of combat boots.

"Ah, so this is the pawn I heard about, Lady Grayfia," the mysterious woman says, stabbing her sword into the ground.

"Indeed, he is the one you will train. Do be careful though, he is only 9 years. Start with the standard, and then increase the intensity in a way you see fit," the King answered, before leaving Issei.

"So... who are you? It looked like Grayfia was in a rush..." he asked in an awkward fashion.

"I am Olivia Anderson, William Wallace's former right-hand man."

"Issei Hyoudou, 8-Pawned Devil," he answered, shaking her hand before continuing. "I assume former being due to his execution?" he asked, getting closer to her, using his arms to move the wheelchair.

"*Sigh* Yes, it was a tragic day, yet this convinced the clans to unite. Even as a Commander, William was a force to be reckoned with," she answered, taking a seat on a wooden chair and crossing her legs.

"Before we begin, I have a quick question: what will be doing?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"For starters, I will be increasing your arm strength, given how you will need it for mobility. Then, I will train you in armed combat, alongside hand-to-hand combat. Are there any weapons you have in mind?" she asks.

 **[Allow me to help you out, Issei,]** Quetzalcoatl said, making Issei's eyes glow green and yellow, making a wooden club with prismatic obsidian blades embedded in the sides. This, was none other than a macuahuitl, a traditional Aztec, Mayan, Mixtec and Purépecha weapon.

"Hmm, an interesting weapon indeed... one-handed, or two-handed?" she asks, ignoring the Feathered Serpent.

"One-handed," he says, slightly nervous.

"Now now, there is no need to be nervous. I will not kill you," she said, smiling softly at him, earning a small blush from him.

"Well, at least not now, you're 9 years old..." she teases, getting up and putting the chair aside, grabbing her claymore with both hands.

"Shall we begin?" he asks, a small spark of confidence in his voice.

"Mmh, we shall," she answers, charging at him as he slowly charged at her.

* * *

"She did quite a number on you, although it wasn't as much of a number as she did to me," a man answered, tending to Issei's wounds as he was in bed. A man in his mid-twenties, brown hair, blue eyes and dressed in a World War II uniform of the American army, he had a silver ring with a green gem on his left index finger, healing up the cuts and bruises Issei had as the Pawn lay on a bed.

"*Sigh*, as expected when comparing a child who for some reason needed 8 Pawns to a man who required a Bishop piece..." Issei said, looking at him. "What was your name again?" Issei asked, a bruise from his face slowly vanishing.

"Desmond Doss," he answered, slowly helping the host of the Feathered Serpent sit up.

"Didn't you serve in World War II?" Issei asked.

"What gave it away, the uniform or the name?"

"Uniform, given how up to now Grayfia's peerage has consisted on members from previous wars," Issei answered, slowly looking better.

"Ah, I see. What exactly did she do to you?"

"From what I heard about Rooks, she was pretty fast. As soon as she got me out of the wheelchair, things went downhill..." he answered, before Desmond helped him get back onto his wheelchair.

"Want me to help you get back to your room?"

"No thanks, I'll be fine," he says, smiling before he left the room, only to bring out a small booklet. 'Hmm, the map says my room is on the third floor, only for me to be on the first floor. Well, time to get moving...' he thought, coming across a flight of stairs. 'And there goes the canoe... Quetzal, what now?'

 **[I honestly did not expect this to happen.]**

'I don't think any of the readers did,' Issei thought.

* * *

 **Okay, that does it for now, I know this chapter was short, but I will try and make them longer, like my di- ok no, bad joke, though not as bad as what 4Kids did to One Piece, ehehehe... So, any suggestions for the harem, story, after-story jokes or ways to improve my skills, comment or PM me, and here's the bio/interview for Desmond Doss, followed by the :**

* * *

"Lord, help me get one more."

MEET DESMOND DOSS

Interviewer (I): Desmond Doss, the American soldier from the second World War that refused to carry a gun and single-handedly saved 75 soldiers in a matter of hours is with us today. So, what motivated you to help the soldiers in the battle despite the fact that you were risking your life when your fellow soldiers had abandoned you?

Desmond (D): As a Medic, my responsibility at the time was to save the lives of my fellow soldiers, and I even helped a few from the other side.

I: You said you believed in 'him', and that you still do, but you do not mention him due to Grayfia recruiting you, is that right?

D: Yes. Up there, he gave me the strength I needed to keep on helping the others.

I: Now, this is a question several brought up when they heard that I was going to interview you. Why did you refuse to carry a weapon?

D: My mother raised me to be a Seventh-day Adventist and a vegetarian, even worked in the local church in Lynchburg, Virginia. Following the Sixth Commandment, I'm mighty sure you know what would happen...

I: Yes, I now imagine it. How did you come across Grayfia?

D: It was 1951, and I had been discharged after having fought off tuberculosis for five years. Barely stable, but I couldn't really do much. Medal of Honor kept me with military support, although the question was the same with my health: how long until things got worse?

D: That aside, the calm had arrived for the time being. I eventually discovered I had Twilight Healing, and I offered myself to help the Church, but they declined after hearing I helped save my enemies. I was shocked, for Jesus had helped a Roman on the night he was betrayed. I then began to help people at the local hospital, for they understood who I was and just how forgiving I was. But one day, I collapsed for unknown reasons.

D: Upon awakening, I realized that I caught some terminal disease that was faster than Twilight Healing. Now, I was at the brink of death, but I knew I would die with a conviction that was not changed, for I changed the viewpoints of my friends and fellow soldiers. However, I hadn't expected a guest, let alone her...

D: Lady said her name was Grayfia, and I'd be lying if I said she wasn't beautiful. Said she ran a 'peerage'. At first I was doubtful when she told me who she was: High-ranking Devil, one of the strongest the Underworld had to offer, and a beauty that could only be rivaled by a few. She told me the perks and flaws about joining, I'd have to give up the bible and rosary before picking up a different type of bible.

D: I was still doubtful, until I realized that my beliefs would still be intact, as well as my ethics. She then told me about the bonuses about improving my Sacred Gear skills, especially with a friend she had, a such Azazel. Now, I helped more than 50 men up in Hacksaw, and I now had a gift from the Leader of Heaven himself, one he had given for humans so we could have a fighting chance.

I: Where does that bring us?

D: I could be with people who knew how to improve my skills, even end the diseases that were deemed terrible to humankind and the supernatural. With an argument to 'help thy neighbor' at a larger scale, who could refuse? I became her Bishop, and here we are.

I: Well, it was a pleasure interviewing you. Thank you for your time, Mister Doss.

D: The honor was all mine, miss.

* * *

Issei stood in front of Diodora, who smirked at him as the Pawn had a finger on his his forehead.

"You think you can beat me with a finger?" Diodora asked.

"That finger struck the hidden vital point known as Gakuchu. There's no use fighting now, you're already dead," he answered, as Diodora's head began to be deformed.

"Nani?!" Diodora asked, only for his head to explode and make a gory mess.


	6. Miss Lucifuge's Dragon SOL and Omake

**I'm Azrael Voorhees and I remember it so you don't have to! Well, with these lame intros, I highly doubt anyone would want to remember the buffoon who came up with that one, especially his sub par reviews and the way he's treated his co-workers...**

 **Jokes aside, this SOL chapter is to see what to improve when it comes to these chapters, or if you want me to continue these chapters (first half is what matters, the second is an omake). I plan on making these SOL chapters two-splitters to reach around 2k.**

 **Also, sorry for how short this chapter is, still in finals...**

 **\- ichika aono: Yes, that was a Lion King reference, one I regret making.**

 **\- Zesterios: Yeah my man, I'm back! I planned on incorporating Asia, but as I developed the war theme, I remember that I enjoyed 'Hacksaw Ridge' (pretty decent movie, worth the watch), and so I thought 'Why not?' And Zesterios, please tell me about the Discord...**

 **\- The bigstorm121: Yes, give it time.**

 **Oh, and one more thing: The canon storyline will take a bit of time due to the fact that I am still developing the Peerage, introducing one or two members per chapter. Right now, we have Grayfia, Issei, Sasha, Edward, Desmond and Olivia, 6/9 (not intended to be a joke).**

* * *

 **Miss Lucifuge's Dragon _ (Part 1)**

 **Today's Chapter: Cinema/Superpower Supermarket (the latter being in a reality where you can buy your powers)...**

"Issei, have you gone to the movie theaters? If so, when was the last time you went?" Grayfia asked, as the two were in her reading room, fireplace burning on that Winter night as Pawn and King were reading _'Mein Kampf'_ and the Codex Gigas respectively. She was not alarmed at Issei's choice, for the Feathered Serpent supported it.

 **[To supposedly be one of the worst men to walk the Earth, this man had his fair share of pointers. _'The art of reading consists in remembering the essentials and forgetting non essentials.'_ This, and his quote about the power of silence was quite interesting. Oh, and this one too: _'We are racing toward the abyss, but we don't see it because on TV you cannot see the abyss.'_ A true pity I never got to see him firsthand, I heard his ability to persuade the Germans was a force to be reckoned with, far more powerful than any leader nowadays...] **Quetzalcoatl stated.

"Fair enough, although the last time I went to the movies was when I was 8," Issei answered, looking at his King.

"Why are you open to this, Issei and Quetzalcoatl?" Grayfia asked, trying to get a concrete answer, for the one the Quetzal said now left her with more questions than answers after giving it some thought.

"You must be willing to look beyond the limits set in order to learn more. Yes, Adolf may seem like a villain, but we are in a world where wars have begun for less," Issei said, putting the book aside.

"Point taken..." Grayfia said, before the two put their books aside.

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" he asks, looking at her.

"'The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'."

"The one with Swinton as the Witch?"

"Yes, also the one with Neeson as Aslan..." Grayfia answered, smiling softly.

"Don't blame you, those two are amazing from what I've seen," Issei says, as Grayfia stands behind him.

"Ready to teleport?" she asks, receiving a nod from her Pawn. In a blinding light, the two were gone.

* * *

 ** _Der Toten Theater, Fresno, California_**

"So this is America..." Issei says, looking around and smiling as Grayfia entered the cinema with him.

"Indeed, although there will be time to visit the country some other time," his master says, giving him the smile he couldn't really go against.

"Yes, Grayfia." The two quickly got in line for the tickets, only to be attended by a teen employee several minutes later.

"Good evening, how may I help you?" the employee asks.

"2 tickets for 'The Chronicles of Narnia' please," Grayfia said, bringing out a credit card, which the employee accepted. Time later, he handed her the credit card along with the tickets.

"Theater room 2, enjoy the show," the employee said, before the two got in line for snacks. 7 minutes later, the two were in the room, sharing a bucket of popcorn while they each had their own beverages.

In what seemed like an unconscious action, the two began holding hands, bringing them closer...

After the movie, the two were walking around the streets of the city, enjoying the activity on the streets.

"What did you think of the movie?" Grayfia asked, as the two approach an ice cream shop, each ordering a cone: While hers was mint-flavored, Issei simply opted for vanilla.

"I thought it was nice, might buy the DVD..." he answers, only for his master to sit on a bench,

"Really? Well in that case, I might just have to watch it with you once it arrives," she says, smiling and ruffling her hair.

"I'd like that, Grayfia," he says, holding her hand again. Without much thought, the two left California, returning to the reading room in the Lucifuge residence again.

* * *

 _ **Superhero Supermarket (unknown reality)**_

Issei and Grayfia were going down the aisles of the supermarket, with his King moving him on his wheelchair.

"Grayfia, can we get this superpower? It says I can be like Bayonetta..." Issei says, pointing at a box with four blue guns.

"Issei, you need four working extremities to do that, we can get you the Dante set instead," she said, pointing at a box with two Desert Eagles, one black and one white.

"Does it come with the cool jacket?"

"No..." she said, already annoyed by him.

"Aww... " he says, as they go down the aisle.

"How about these wings? The box says I can have the powers of the White Dragon Emperor..." he says, pointing at a set of fake wings that were white and blue.

"No, you cannot afford that..."

"But Grayfia, Vali has them..."

"Because Azazel is stupid and decided to spend that ridiculous amount of cash on him..."

"Can I please get the Infinity Gauntlet? I wanna be Thanos!"

"No Issei, we're not getting you the gauntlet..."

"Oh, ok..."

"How about this one? It's a clear being that's called a stand... oh dear god, please no..." Grayfia said, looking elsewhere...

* * *

STAND NAME: Snow

STAND MASTER: Grayfia Lucifuge

\- Power: A

\- Speed: A

\- Range: A

\- Vitality: A

\- Precision: B

\- Develop: E

STAND NAME: A Thousand Suns (First Stage)?

STAND MASTER: Issei Hyoudou

\- Power : C

\- Speed: C

\- Range: B

\- Vitality: B

\- Precision: C

\- Develop: A

* * *

 **Yes, that was a motherfucking Jojo's reference. So, I'll bring out a new story next week (if nothing goes wrong), so yeah... until then, expect a few new guests in the next chapter of this story!**


End file.
